Perfect Angel
by GamingGuyFan
Summary: Beerus finds his perfect angel of an adopted son in a compromising situation with his Uncle Champa. (Warnings include Semi Incest and M/M) Uncle/Adopted Nephew) No Underage everyone is legal.


"What in Zenos name?!" Beerus shouted.

"Papa your blood pressure." The human reminded the feline.

"Don't you Papa your blood pressure me!" Beerus shouted at his son. What the nine levels of Hifl is going on?"

"I'm banging your son brother." Champs said as he brought the boy closer to him.

"I can see you have defiled my perfect angel I will deal with you later bastard." Beerus hissed at the chubby cat.

"Papa I am far from perfect and not even close to an angel. Besides Mr. Whis is omnipotent. You think he would let anyone hurt me? Lest he incur your wrath?"

"Whis you knew?" Beerus asked narrowing his eyes at his assistant.

"I knew from the first kiss a year ago." The tall angel smiled. "He is correct though Lord Beerus I a would've intervened if I believed Lord Champa was dangerous to your son.

"And you didn't see fit to tell me my stupid brother was molesting my son?!"

"I'm 22." The human reminded everyone.

"The boy is correct Lord Beerus he is old enough to make his own decisions on intimacy. I merely monitor their meetings for safety.

"Pervert." Champa scoffed. Boldly reaching down and groping his young mates underwear bulge in front of his brother.

"Uncle Champa!" The boy protested.

"We were interrupted rudely by my idiot brother and I was about to start teasing you." The obese cat said kissing the boys neck. "Beerus get out unless you want to witness anything further."

Beerus visibly steamed as he watched his only son be fondled and kissed by his fat brother.

"Uncle Champa." The boy moaned as his underwear was slid off by a large hand.

"And we're leaving." Whis grabbed Beerus by the shoulder and teleported him back to his own planet in Universe 7.

"WHIS WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Beerus shouted. "I NEED TO KICK CHAMPAS ASS ALL OVER THE TWELVE UNIVERSES FOR TOUCHING MY SON LIKE THAT." A large cork popped into Beerus muzzle.

Whis suddenly stared down at Beerus in a serious manner. "If you can't be a grownup about this Lord Beerus then I won't treat you like one. So sit down, be quiet and LISTEN to what I'm going to tell you.

Beerus gulped and was pushed into a comfortable chair. Suddenly dozens of images popped up of his sons life. All with Champa in them.

"I know your most likely infuriated at the idea of Lord Champa and your son being together this way but it's been going on for a long time in subtle ways."

Beerus saw his sons 15th Birthday where Champa brought him the finest cuisine in his universe to his party.

The boy was 10 and on CHAMPAS shoulders at a cage fight in universe 9. Popcorn, a universal treat, was all over Champas shoulders after he spilled while cheering after a ko.

"It was a platonic Uncle/Nephew relationship until about a year ago." Whis said. Then this happened."

Beerus saw Champa and the boy now man kissing softly and blushing while holding hands.

"And of course, the physical things started about six months ago.

He watched a short clip of A naked Champa and human with the boy on all fours being eaten out by his beloved uncle.

Another clip saw the boy with Champas cock in his mouth and a purple paw in his hair gently motioning him forward and back before visibly groaning and Beerus saw cum dribbling out of his sons mouth.

"How did I not see anything?" Beerus demanded.

"They where very adamant about keeping their new relationship secret from you. Whis said. They made sure to never do anything on your planet until now at least. Though I believe this was Lord Champas' idea.

"To piss me off no doubt." Beerus growled at the images of his brother and son in intimate moments before they vanished.

"Papas gonna be mad" his lover said as he and his beloved Uncle Champa lay together in afterglow.

"Let him be angry." Champa said taking a sip of liquor. "Won't change this between us my love. We're all adults."

A young face looked up at the starry sky with 3 moons. Several comets flew through the sky. He smiled pondering the future of him and his beloved Uncle as a nude fat body draped over his from behind. He felt his uncles kisses on his neck and smiled at his wandering paws.

 ** _Authors Notes:_**

 ** _No hate please. First story. The "Boy" is 22. So he is definitely of age. I didn't name him or describe him other than his body type to give a bit of imagination to the reader. I got a bit of a crush on Champa._**


End file.
